User talk:Cligra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brickipedia: The Video Game Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brickipedia: The Video Game Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1999bug (Talk) 20:12, May 13, 2011 Admin Your now an admin. Favicon Generator Talk 15:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Spambots No, They should be in a completely different eras. Maybe there should be four Eras. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 15:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Or we cold have four eras. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 15:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cligra (:P), those are called "Favicons" and I did not add the one at LPW, Drew1200 did. It takes about a week for it to start working, but eventually, it will start showing up at the corner of the browser. I could try, but first we need one. :) 1999bunzandbacon!!! 15:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'll have to try, there 's about 3 pages it needs posted on. Is the picture a '.ico' file? 1999bunzandbacon!!! 15:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) OK True. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk " LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 17:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) The name for the favicon should only be favicon. Talk 20:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I be admin? Talk 22:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure! But at the moment I need to go, how about later I tell you what I want it to look like, so that, you know, they are what I want them to look like. :P /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 19:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Figs Ok, I'm back, so if you are still willing, these are what I want them to look like, please: Infected #Hair-My normal profile hair except grey #Head-Zombie-like face #Body-Black #Legs-Black Spy #Hair-My profile hair, same color. #Face-A white face with black shades and a smile #Body-Black shirt/hoodie/jacket(preferably hoodie or jacket) #Legs-Black Rusty Knight Same outfit as 1999bug's gold knight outfit but bronze. Ghost See-through of my profile picture. Maelstrom See-through face with a white shirt, black pants, and the hair, purple of my profile picture's hair. Thanks, if this is hard and you don't have the right pieces or colors in LDD/LDDExtended, please contact me on my talk page. /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 20:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Um, by white skin I meant tan, sorry. but keep the infected as it is, can you make the ghost skin tan? But the rest id fine. Thanks! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 22:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 22:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Only because HE made up the idea... there's no need to leave. He hasn't/won't do anything wrong. He made up this idea. None of you would be here if it weren't for him... [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord|''' Talk ]] ---- Hello. 16:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) He actually made a comment on a different blog a long time ago under "Bubbubbub", and trust me he won't vandalize... [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']][[User Talk:Lego lord| Talk ''']] ---- Hello. 16:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Did I offend you in some way or something? Vandal12 16:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I mean, I created this idea... why would I screw it up? Vandal12 16:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude. I'll make Lego Lord and Vandal12 rollbacks (I might even remove every 'special' position from Vandal12) if you stay! 1999bunzandbacon!!! 19:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's that dinosaur video I promised http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD58HzkVPfE. Vandal12 20:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Underage User Hey Cligra. It seems as though Flex217 is underage and needs to be blocked. He has openly stated his age (that he's 12) and this does not comply with US Federal Law, COPPA standards, and Wikia's terms and Agreement. Thanks! :) 16:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Because Makuta Tarkairadan had pity on him and said "Everyone deserves a second chance". He still needs to be blocked. 21:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :*Thanks.:) 21:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC)